


Cold Noses and Warm kisses

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, It’s a good amount of fluff okay, M/M, Shance Exchange, Shiro/Lance - Freeform, Winter, proposal, shance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: The winter storm outside is getting worse and Lance is missing his boyfriend. Well, until his boyfriend comes up with a plan to meet him halfway.Maybe Shiro has a little more planned.





	Cold Noses and Warm kisses

The snow swirling outside has already set Lance in a bit of a sad mood. It was forecasted that there would be no snow until midday on Sunday. The weather seemed to worsen each second outside which let Lance assume he probably wouldn’t be able to drive to his boyfriend’s place like they had originally planned. Damned snow. He slumped in his seat in the kitchen, looking at the mug he held in between his hands. His eyes closed soon after. Lance wanted to see Shiro. He wanted to kiss his stupid lips, cuddle up to him and watch what Shiro considered to be “good entertaining entertainment” while he judged his boyfriend through soft glares and critical comments. It was all only for fun, he never meant any harm towards his boyfriend and his _horrible_ taste in television.

Lance heard his phone chime with a text. The male’s eyes opened as his train of thought was interrupted by the annoying sound of a “classic” text tone but he knew the incoming text was coming from Shiro. He set his mug down and got up, breathing out. He wrapped his fingers around his phone and lifted it, the black screen coming to life.

 _‘‘Meet me at the park halfway between us.’_ ‘

Lance’s eyebrows knitted together. 

_‘What? Why?? The weather is nasty and I’m sure my ass will freeze.’_ ‘

The bubbles signifying that Shiro was typing appeared.

 _‘‘I want to see you.’_ ‘

 _‘‘And in this relationship we are equal. I suffer you suffer.’_ ‘

Lance’s heart stopped and then he smiled. Just a little bit. Okay. Yes, sure. He hated the snow when Mother Nature made it gross. But… if Shiro was willing to go into the snow that was getting more violent by the second? He needed to meet his prince. 

_‘‘I hate the snow but I’ll risk my life for you, my prince.’_ ‘

He locked his phone, holding it into his hand. The thought of getting caught in a snowstorm terrified him, it made his stomach fill to its breaking point with imaginary boulders of anxiety. He breathed out, grabbing some warm clothes from his closet. Layers. He needed them, especially with how cold he got.

He pulled on a pair of thermal underwear and then a long sleeve shirt. The young man pulled on some jeans before he tugged another long sleeve on before he grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks. Lance wanted to keep warm. He then moved to the living room. He grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the front door. Lance tugged his winter jacket on and zipped it up before tying the scarf around his throat, hiding his chin in the soft folds of his scarf. He tugged a winter cap on before tugging the hood of his winter jacket on. 

His phone buzzed again, another text from Shiro.

_‘Hurry before I die from hypothermia!”_

Lance snorted softly. Typing a message.

 _‘‘Babe, I’m getting ready. It’ll be fine. I’ll be there soon, okay?’_ ‘

Before he could read Shiro’s message, he shoved his phone into his jean pocket. Lance grabbed his gloves and tugged them on. He shut off all his house lights, only the natural light that was dimmed by the thick clouds leaked into the house.

Lance’s fingers curled around the doorknob before he opened the door. Cold attacked his warm skin and chills ran down his spine. He shivered, stepping outside, before beginning his journey to meet Shiro.

* * *

Shiro shoved his arms under his biceps as he stood near the park. The weather was violent. It was cold. 

That was an understatement. It was _freezing_.

He put his hands into his jacket pockets, hands shaking. They were numbing even in when encased in the soft and warm fabric of his gloves. He felt around his left pocket for a moment, then feeling the small box under his gloves fingertips.

His heart hammered. He was going to propose. It was…. it was nerve wracking. But.. he was so deeply in love with Lance. His Sapphire blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, olive skin. His intoxicating kiss, contagious laugh, bright smile. 

He had consulted with Keith and Hunk before he made the decision to buy the ring. They both told him to do it. To do it but only if he was sure about it. Hunk threatened that if he ever broke Lance’s heart he’d break his neck and throw him into a ditch somewhere. (Hunk frightened Shiro when it came to protecting Lance and had an ungodly amount of strength)

He held the small velvet box in his hand. The snowstorm wasn’t the best weather. But it was symbolic to Shiro. If Lance said yes, it would mean their love could conquer any storm, any disaster. If he said no… if Lance said no, his tears might as well turn into ice like his his heart.

 _”Takashi Shirogane!”_ A voice shouted. 

Shiro looked up, seeing his boyfriend walking towards him. He smiled widely, walking to meet him. The younger man had a glare in his gaze. 

“It’s cold as balls,” 

Shiro snorted, leaning down to kiss him. His lips were cold. Lance kissed him back sweetly, smiling against Shiro's lips.

Shiro pulled away, “Thanks for coming out here to meet me,” he smiled gently.

Lance pouted, “It’s so cold, can we hurry and then get back to my place?”

The older man nodded, “I know so I wanna make this quick,” 

Lance blinked, “Okay, make what quick?”

Shiro looked down, then looked up, “We’ve been dating for two and a half years now… I’ve loved each and every moment I’ve spent with you. I want to make sure I get to spend more with you. More with that damned smile and those stupidly pretty eyes,” his hand dragged against his cheekbone, “All of you, Lance. I want to spend as much time as possible with you,” 

Lance’s eyes widened when Shiro’s gaze met them. The man took his gloves off, letting the cold bite at him. He reached into his pocket, fingers wrapping around the velvet box. He moved to kneel. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, a hand covering his mouth. 

“This is where our love will face it’s toughest trial. This is where our future will change,” he smiled at Lance, “Lance McClain Serrano, will you do me the honors and give me your hand in marriage?”

Lance’s soft blue eyes filled with tears. He was silent for a moment. Shiro felt anxiety rush through him before he saw Lance nod his head. He laughed weakly, “Yes… Yes!”

Shiro smiled, standing up quickly and kissing him. Lance’s arms pooled around Shiro’s shoulders and neck. He kissed him, his entire body feeling so warm. He was filled with pure joy. Pure bliss.

Lance soon pulled away, staring at Shiro, “I love you,”

Shiro smiled, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you too,”

They both stayed that way before the cold caught up to them. Shiro kissed Lance deeply one last time. 

“Let’s go to my place, yeah? We can cuddle on the couch… discuss our future. When the snow stops… when the snow stops we can have snowball fights and make snow angels,” Lance hummed happily.

Shiro nodded, “I love that. I love it all. I love you,” he kissed his cheek, “Come on, yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s go,”

The weather was worsening. But it didn’t matter. Not then. Not to them. Their future was clear. Maybe not entirely but… they had a clear view of their future together. Marriage and love was on their side. Nothing else mattered.

It was perfect that way.


End file.
